In a Matter of A Flash
by JessiePie6
Summary: What's causing them to see their past self"s on the ship. Is it them going crazy or is it some time shenanigans or could it be something completely different. First next gen fanfic I don't plan on any OC characters I just plan on using the Next Gen Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so for any of my NR followers that were expecting it to be NR I apologize and I will try to get Something updated Next week. But anyways I wanted to try this with next gen because the two I ship for NR and their bickering really reminded me of Crusher and Picard. So my NR follows you can blame season one and three Nico and Dani for this. And for the NR follows it really says that the writters did something right in that show because I am one who normally watches scifi and that stuff but for me to watch NR and love it means they did do something right. But I promise before I update this an NR one will get updated. Also me don't own anything. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the big long author note. **

**Also I don't know what season I am aiming for this to take place. I know definitely after Season 2 and before the Final episode.**

* * *

"Jean Luc I might actually kill you."

"Killing the captain of the flag ship might not be the brightest idea Doctor."

The Doctor had chased the Captain down to the bridge of the USS Enterprise-D and Riker took noticed when they both entered. "Doctor is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Actually yes Commander You can help with making him show up to schedule appointments."

"Doctor I think both of us know that will never happen. He's my commanding officer and you're the only one that can pull rank on him." Riker was hiding behind the schematics of everything so he wouldn't be caught in the middle of the two people that might actually consider to kill him.

"You know what captain, he has a good point I can pull rank on you and this time I will." And that was what the captain was waiting for he was truly waiting for her to do what she said. "Your physical now or your off duty"

There was something in her tone that got him to listen and to be a little scared that she might actually do what she said. "Fine Doctor but can the physical be in sick bay, I rather not do it here."

She was being really touché "Yes captain because I was planning to have you strip down to your skippers in front of your bridge crew."

"With your mood today doctor, I wouldn't put it past you" All attention on the bridge was now focused on the two people bickering back and forth.

She raised her voice a little and people were not sure if she was joking or not "Captain go to sick bay now or my foot will end up your-"

Picard interrupted her before she could say the last word. He was shocked that she would even say anything like that. Something had to be bugging her and he knew it._Did she just really say that? _ "Doctor I am going." He was making a gesture for her to follow him. They both got into the turbo lift. "I imagine right now Riker is having a laugh." He was right, Data asked Riker a question and all he did was laugh "Computer halt turbo lift." He turned and faced Beverly "Beverly most of that was uncalled for and I thought we moved passed arguing"

She sighed "Sorry Jean- Luc. I know if it was anyone else they would be in huge trouble and be reassigned to scrubbing every last inch of this ship. It's just with half my staff reassigned to the Galaxy and having to wait until we reach the next star base for new officers, it puts me under staffed and overworked."

"Do you want any personnel reassigned temporarily to fill in the gaps?"

"It's not worth it. Once I get them trained we would probably arrive at a star base and that would just put more stress on me just to get them trained." she took a moment to breath "You know what would have lowered my stress level Captain."

He was a little curious to what she was about to say. "What?"

She smiled "If I didn't have to chase a certain Captain around to take his stupid physical and I could swear he does it on purpose"

"I don't know what you're talking about doctor."

"We rescheduled six times, that's actually a new record Captain. You enjoy annoying me, don't you?"

He grinned and looked away "You're the one who said the physicals were stupid. I'll take that into consideration next time I'm scheduled for another one."

"You have a death wish, sir"

"That I might."

"Riker to Captain Picard"

Picard answered his combadge "Picard here." He was secretly hoping that Riker would pull him out of taking his physical somehow.

"Sir, the computer system alerted us that your turbo lift has stopped unexpectedly. Do you need any assistance?"

"No number one I do not." _I think_

"Alright sir. Riker out."

"Computer Resume turbo lift." Right at that moment both occupants of the turbo lift blinked. They blinked long enough to not notice a quick white flash that only lasted for a fraction of a second. Both the occupants stepped out of the turbo lift to go down the hall to sick bay. "Beverly I'm sorry I should have gone to the appointment you shouldn't have to chase me around every single time."

"Where would the fun be in that? Believe it or not Jean-Luc sometimes it is entertaining but on times when I'm low on staff, for example, it becomes a nuisance."

"Well that seems…" he didn't finish what he was saying because they both notice a familiar site that they saw. So they both halted in their path and watched what passed them.

A familiar red head and captain walked down the hall in those sailor looking uniforms.

"Captain I'm telling you these yearly physicals are mandatory for everyone and just because you are the captain doesn't mean you can decide when you take them or at this point when you don't have to."

"And Doctor I told you I was needed at the bridge. So if you excuse me."

Before he could get into the turbo lift she grabbed so he could not continue. She hit her combadge. "Crusher to Data."

"Data here"

"Data are you in command of the bridge at this moment"

"Yes Doctor I am."

"Do you need the Captain there for any reason."

"No Doctor I do not. May I ask why you want to know."

"Just trying to prove a point Data. Thank you, Crusher out."

She stood there just smirking at the Captain with a look that said 'I told you so'

"Remind me to never leave him in charge when I need a way out of something." He muttered. She kept hold of his arm and dragged him down the corridor to sick bay.

Doctor Crusher and Captain Picard watched the familiar moment and watched themselves go down the hall and fade.

They both just stared at the spot where they saw them self from a few years back. Beverly slowly said "Captain?"

"Yes I saw that to."

* * *

**Alright tell me what you think. This is the first TNG FanFic I have done so I would appreciate some feedback and that may decide if I continue this.**

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I think I really like this chapter. I wasn't planning on putting a certain part in the end of the chapter but I think I rather like it. There will definitely be more to come. Let me know what you think of the chapter and thanks for reading. Also sorry if there are any mistakes.**_

* * *

They both stood still, shocked of what they saw. Maybe not shocked but surprised "Captain we should get to sickbay."

"Doctor I think when we are is a little bit more important than my physical."

The look that she gave him could have killed a person because clearly he wasn't thinking at the moment or at least she thought he wasn't "yes I know that but sick bay is closest place with personnel… I will drag you if I have to Captain."

The realization that she wasn't talking about the physical anymore just popped up. He knew it was best if they at least found out what time they were in. The worst possibility was they traveled back in time on to his ship.

They both finally moved from the spot they were at towards sickbay "I guess you got out of your physical captain, for today." The doors swooshed open

"yes so it seems I have. Well it looks like we are in our own time."

"or at least you think captain. God I hated those uniforms. What if it was actually us from the first year the Enterprise was commissioned that was out of place."

He thought for a moment but then something came to mind "No I remember Riker walking pass us and snickering originally."

"You notice it's always Riker around when we are arguing."

"And he finds amusement in it, probably because it is the only time you will see the two most serious people on board this ship act like children."

Beverly smiled and stopped the closest nurse to ask "nurse, what's the star date?"

The nurse gave her a strange look but didn't question her because she was her boss "It's 45728, Mam."

When she nodded the nurse left and directed her attention back to the captain "So the day is still the same"

"So it is. If you don't mind Doctor I think we need to get Worf and Riker down here." She just nodded "Picard to Riker."

"Riker here."

"I Need you and Worf to report to sick bay immediately"

"Yes sir. Riker out."

Riker stood from the captain's chair "Worf you're with me. Data you have the bridge." And with that they both walked into the turbo lift.

"Commander why do you think we have been summoned to sickbay?"

"Either the Doctor is about to kill the Captain or vise-versa."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Riker turned towards the Klingon and smiled. "Who do you think would win that Worf?"

Worf stood still looking at the turbo lifts doors and with a stoic look he said. "No comment."

And Worf said the right thing so he wouldn't get caught up in anything but maybe Riker would start something of the sort just to see where people would be if something along the lines would happen. They both arrived to sickbay expecting the worst and were relieved when they saw both Picard and Crusher talking to each other civilly. They both walked up to the Doctor and their Captain

"Sir."

The Captain and the Doctor's attention turned towards Riker and Worf. "Ah number one there's going to be a senior staff meeting called in from an hour from now. We needed to make you two aware of the current situation. There's something strange going on and we need to know if there are any reports from now to the meeting that might involve past self's."

Worf spoke up because he was a little confused. "There has been no reports that I know of right now sir, but do you mind elaborating."

"as of ten minutes ago the Doctor and I were walking to sick bay when we ran into our selfs. Now were not sure if it is just us who it has happened to or if anyone else has had the same experience. Now the other us didn't seem aware of the physical us so it could be numerous things so Mr. Worf please keep me inform of any reports concerning the same issue."

"Yes sir." With that Worf left sick bay to inform his security officers of the possibilities and he would update them soon.

Riker found it confusing that the Captain didn't want to take immediate action. "Sir, are you sure you want to wait an hour before the meeting. It seems like this is rather important to hold off that long."

"Commander so far it is just one incident and as far as we now it was just the Doctor and I who experienced it. It could be a onetime thing." The Captain shouldn't have said that last part because now in front of the Doctor, the Commander and the Captain appeared a few people. But they didn't recognize the uniforms they were wearing or parts of the sick bay. It seemed that A sick bay was overlapping the current one. They stood there and watch.

There was a certain Doctor helping a counselor off of one of the bio beds. "Deanna, your both in perfect health. That little miss have while you and Will transported here did no damage."

"Sorry Beverly, it's just since I found out I've been a little too worried."

She smiled and said "Everyone is with the first one and plus it's better to be careful."

They both started to head for the door. "Enough about me and the Little one to be. You never did tell me the exact reason why you came back to serve on the Enterprise. I mean I could guess and I'd be right."

She sighed "Three guesses and the first two doesn't count."

Deanna sounded over joyed "I Thought so."

The doctor quickly got off the topic so Deanna wouldn't push any further. "So does your mother know?"

"No, and don't think I didn't notice you changing topics so quickly."

"Guilty." The doors closed once they walked through them, then all the unfamiliar surroundings vanished

All three of them stood there for a few seconds. Riker was confused, Beverly knew the one reason why she would come back to the ship and Picard drew a blank on the reason why Beverly came back on board a ship none of them recognized but was still called the same name, maybe the redecorated the ship for all they knew. But both Picard and Beverly did know to what that Beverly and Deanna were talking about in the beginning

Riker could only say one word. "Sir?"

"Right number one call a senior staff meeting, tell them all to be there in ten minutes." Riker left Sick bay on that and The captain turned toward the Doctor, who seemed to still be processing everything. "Well, that was interesting. Was there anything that seemed to be similar to that one and the one before?"

She looked at the Captain and waited a few seconds before she said any thing. "Maybe…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright a short update but I think it is getting interesting. Sorry for taking a little while to update.  
**_

_**Thanks For reading! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

* * *

Left in sick bay was Crusher and Picard and of course the topic was about what they just saw. They decided to leave sick bay and walk to the meeting that he just made Riker set up

Jean- Luc was the first one to speak. "So Deanna and Will, sometime in the future."

Beverly was still trying to grasp what she saw because she was pretty sure she understood more than he did at the moment. But don't get her wrong she was happy for the two because that means that sometime in the future they possibly worked out everything. "We don't know if that's the future, for all we know it's now destroyed because we know." And there it was the part that might have been glade. She was a little concerned because she was pretty sure she knew who the image her was saying but part of her was a little glad that maybe it won't happen now for some strange reason.

"Yes for all we know something or someone could be playing with us."

"And captain no offense but for everywhere this ship has been and going to be we've made allies but also enemies."

"That is a valid point but there could be other explanations."

"Yes captain there certainly could be." And with that they both entered into the room to find the whole senior staff waiting for them.

Beverly went to sit down while the Captain assumed a standing position in front of every one. "As of Ten minutes ago The Doctor, Riker and I experienced a strange sight that might have involved the future and the pass." Before Picard would let anyone say anything he wanted to give out orders. "Data and Geordi Please work together and see if there are any anomalies or anything to do with the ship, a possible explanation would be great. Worf if you could inform me if any one else has experienced this, Doctor If you could run some test to make sure we all aren't going crazy and Counselor I would like to speak to you."

Everyone stood up and only made it to the door until they saw images of them selves sitting in the exact same chair as they just were. They all turned to see them selves

"Interesting" Said Data

Worf was ready to reach for his phaser

While Riker and Troi stood there

And Picard and Crusher both said "Not again."

They saw the Captain standing in the same spot and he literally started to talk and none of them talked until the end. "As of Ten minutes ago The Doctor, Riker and I experienced a strange sight that might have involved the future and the pass. Data and Geordi Please work together and see if there are any anomalies or anything to do with the ship, a possible explanation would be great. Worf if you could inform me if any one else has experienced this, Doctor If you could run some test to make sure that we all aren't going crazy and Counselor I would like to speak to you." Then as they all stood up they faded.

The Captain spoke out first "And now you can add Present to that list."

The Doctor said "Alright since I am not going to run these test on my self, I need two of you. Will if you don't mind and Counselor or Captain if one of you could come down to sick bay when you're done talking." With that Both the Doctor and Riker walked out of the room.

Geordi said to Data "I think I might want to check out something to do with time and phase differentiation." Geordi walked out of the room and with Data going the opposite direction to the Science outpost on the Bridge. And well Worf just left.

The Counselor and the Captain stayed behind to speak of something the Captain was concerned about. Maybe it was about the last time he saw the 'Future' in sickbay, maybe he did catch on and needed to tell some one or maybe he wanted to talk to Troi about something else completely.


End file.
